Kirby: Blast Frenzy
Kirby: Blast Frenzy is a fan game created by Spyral370. It was developed by Spyral Design Studios and HAL Laboratories, and it will be published by Nintendo. This is also the first game to introduce Alpha and Delta as playable characters. Synopsis Embark on an epic adventure as Kirby, Jane, Alpha and Delta go on a quest to search and retrieve the stolen Blast Spheres. Will they find where the spheres were all this time, and will they even discover who stole them in the first place? Run and fight your way through enemies that stand between you and the culprit. It's time for Blast Frenzy! Story Mysterious orbs, known as Blast Spheres, were stolen and no one knows for sure who stole it in the first place. It's up to Kirby and Jane, with the aid of Alpha and Delta to locate the missing spheres, and maybe the one(s) who took it as well. The four then search everywhere in the galaxy, hoping that they will find it. However, enemies stood in their way, and the four must defeat them in order to advance. At first, the four believed that King Dedede stole it, and so they encounter and defeat him. King Dedede claimed that he never heard or stole the Blast Spheres, and that maybe the Squeak Squad might have taken it. Thankfully, the Dreamland Police Department placed a homing device on Daroach if he ever tried to steal something valuable again, so with the information on Daroach's whereabouts, they the travel to his location, thus defeating him and his crew. They demanded Daroach to give the spheres back, but he and his crew said that they never stole anything called Blast Spheres, and that he was actually planning on stealing something else that he calls Chaos Emeralds (Sonic Reference). Either way, they still arrested him. So far, King Dedede didn't steal it, Daroach and his squad didn't steal it, which lead to one possible person who did... ...Meta Knight. Thanks to the monitors that the Dreamland Police Department had, they were able to have the location of the Halberd ship, so Kirby, Jane, Alpha and Delta once again embarked on a quest to head to the Halberd, hoping this would be their last destination. Upon arriving, the four defeated some Waddle Dees and Meta Knight minions as they headed for the command center, where Meta Knight supposedly was. Then they saw the spheres, locked inside a container, as well as Meta Knight himself, but he wasn't alone. It turned out that Galacta Knightess was with him too. Now that they knew that he and she stole it, the four then battled them. In the end, they were victorious. They then asked the defeated Meta Knight and Galacta Knightess why they took the spheres. They said that they stole it because the spheres held uncontrollable explosive power, and they feared that adversaries might use this power for, obviously evil. Then without warning two mystical beings attacked Kirby, Jane, Meta Knight, and Galacta Knightess, but Alpha and Delta were able to dodge the enemies' attacks. Those two beings then shattered the container holding the Blast Spheres and snatched them and ran away. Kirby and the rest of his friends chased the two beings until they reached the top of the Halberd ship. To their surprise, they saw the two beings in all their glory, holding the Blast Spheres... ...Dark Meta Knight and Dark Galacta Knightess. The two dark Knights then absorbed the Blast Spheres energies, which then empowered them immensely. Now Kirby and his friends knew the dark Knights' true motive. They wanted to use the Spheres to give them power since the Spheres held superb explosive energy. After knowing this, the climatic battle began. Kirby, Jane, Alpha, Delta, Meta Knight and Galacta Knightess vs. Empowered Dark Meta Knight and Dark Galacta Knightess. 6 against 2. After a chaotic and fierce battle, Kirby and the rest triumphantly defeated the two dark Knights. The dark Knights then exploded/shattered into oblivion due to their defeat, as well as the overwhelming Blast Sphere energy overtaking them. All that was left of them was the Blast Spheres, still retaining their energy, possibly because the Dark Knights' energies were reverted into the Spheres after they shattered/exploded. In the end, all six heroes placed the spheres back in the Dreamland Ancient Planetary Museum afterwards, where it belongs. Gameplay The game plays out in a 3-Dimensional environment, but not a side-scroller, it's actually a full 3-D experience. The game also has a Free-Roaming ability, allowing you to travel to many distant planets, which all have their uniqueness. The movement/combat is both simple and complex. For movement, it's fairly basic. You can run, walk, sprint, dash, roll, jump and flip. There are many platforms that have a "parkour-ish" aura to it, and that is where the interesting part of movement comes in. Some environments allow to to even climb, wall-bounce, zip line, slide, and many more. These tactics are vital in order to progress. As for combat, it's a different story. The combat in this game is very entertaining and fast paced. For Kirby and Jane, they have the copy abilities, which all play out just like the other Kirby games, but in a 3-D animation that is very fun to watch if you correctly activate the combos upon enemies. For Alpha and Delta, they do not have copy abilities, since they have their dual swords/katanas. Like Kirby's and Jane's combo attacks (depending on what copy ability they have), Alpha's and Delta's combat maneuvers are very fast paced and acrobatic. They can be fun to watch if you land good combos/single attacks. There is also a "quick-time event" system in the game that can only be activated on certain occasions. One example is if King Dedede is about to smash Kirby, Mirby can do a quick counterattack by grabbing the hammer, taking it out of Dedede's hands, and whack and throw it at him if you can successfully do the quick-time event. Another type of QTE is a finisher QTE, which can only happen when bosses or enemies in general are near death. The only difference between a boss finisher compared to a simple enemy finisher is that in a boss finisher, there are more than one QTEs, unlike simple enemies, you just have to press one or more buttons once to finish off your opponent? You can also throw enemies via QTE. Now in campaign, it has these abilities. And there are also other types of systems, which are RPG, World Navigation, and Side Missions. These are not available in Multiplayer. Also in campaign, you can switch between Kirby, Jane, Alpha or Delta. In multiplayer, the gameplay is slightly different compared to the campaign. There are many game types. Some examples are Team Deathmatch, Free-for-All, Capture the Flag, Parkour race, and more. One majore difference between campaign and multiplayer is in multiplayer, you can play as many different characters, instead of just Kirby, Jane, Alpha and Delta only. The whole multiplayer experience plays out like many other games. You can also communicate/command your friends what to do, such as follow you, attack specific enemies, defend you, move to a certain location, use an ability, and many more. You can also thank/compliment your partner, and say yes/no to their commands (Co-op and multiplayer only). There are also mini games as well, each with different styles of playing, which will be explained later on. Bosses in Order (Campaign Mode) *Whispy Woods *King Dedede *Computer Virus *Magolor and Marx *Lololo and Lalala *Daroach and the Squeak Squad *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright *Master Hand and Crazy Hand *Meta Knight and Galacta Knightess *Dark Meta Knight and Dark Galacta Knightess Playable Characters